


Mostly Human

by Katharos



Category: Discworld
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-15
Updated: 2005-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharos/pseuds/Katharos
Summary: The muse is not with me tonight. A sucky drabble with the promise of something better tomorrow





	Mostly Human

**Author's Note:**

> The muse is not with me tonight. A sucky drabble with the promise of something better tomorrow

Title: Mostly Human  
Author: Katharos  
Fandom: Discworld  
Characters, Susan/Lobsang  
Request: kneazles Time multi fandom request  
Notes: The muse is not with me tonight. A sucky drabble with the promise of something better tomorrow

 

The children in Miss Susan’s class have an ally. The last lesson of the day always goes by quicker than any other.

Usually humans just ignore these sort of things, taking it as a metaphor or a trick of their perception, but pupils in Miss Susan’s class have been taught to see what’s really there. Not that they mention anything about it, of course. They’re children, and not dumb enough to mess with a good thing when it gets them out of school faster.

Lobsang takes his inevitable scolding meekly, but the production of some truly fresh chocolate always helps to smooth things over. And besides, if it was something she truly didn’t mind, she wouldn’t let him do it.

Susan’s always seen Time as something to manipulate, after all. 


End file.
